Collins Vs Cullens
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: A new coven comes to Forks. How will the wolves react more importantly how will the Cullens react.
1. The Move

I don't own Twilight

Janet's POV

"Hey,beautiful."My angel of a husband said to me while throwing a shirt on. Then all of a sudden I got a vision. It was some big house similar to ours but diffrent. Next I saw a high school parking lot. The sign said Forks High School. Snapping out of my vision I muttered "Heck no." In a flash my husband was gone.

Knowing he saw my vision I followed his scent down to Noah's study. As I slid into the wall Andrew was pacing back and forth infront of the door. "Are you okay?" He asked peeling me from the wall. "Yeah, me and the wall go way back." I said thinking of when I was human and running into doors and walls. "Ah so that's where you got that." He said teasing me. "Oh shut up and open the door." I said pushing him near the door. "Oh I can do better." He said as he kicked the door down.

"The door wasn't locked." Noah said picking up the book case that Andrew knocked over. "Why are we moving, Noah?" I asked wondering why we were moving. No one has messed up unless he did something but that's crazy he's nearly immuned to it. "Well it's time we move and I got a new job in Forks, Washington replacing a Dr. Dover." Noah said. Andrew started laughing for some reason. "Noah, tell her his first name." Andrew said using the door frame for support.

"Ben, but I don't see how that's funny." Noah said. I put both together and knew why he was laughing. "Oh Andrew act your age." I said helping Noah with the things that fell. Andrew layed down and closed his eyes. "Andrew act your human age." I said helping him up. "Oh dude this book just rocks dude." Andrew said how guys talk now while picking up a book off the ground. "Wow just stand their and look hot okay." I said picking up the last book.

This time he was doing the Voque square thing so I just chose to leave and find someone to hunt with. Luna was in the living room reading a fashion magazine when I asked "Do you want to hunt?" She looked up from the magazine and asked "Why can't Andy take you hunting?" "He's doing the Voque thing so I left him alone. "I said trying not to laugh. "Okay sure we'll turn this into a girl's only hunting party." She said grabbing Lydia.

Andrew's POV

As I walked out of the study Noah said trying not to laugh "You're paying for the door." I ran back upstairs to pack up. I ran into my two brothers betting on a baseball game. They banned me form betting since my wife could tell me the outcome. I knew which teams they bet on and sat down to watch the game. "So who's winning the bet?" Aaron asked nudging my shoulder. "Skylar, just give your fifty- two bucks to Aaron now so you don't have to later." I said laughing.

Skylar stunk at chosing teams and playing baseball but his wife,Lydia, was amazing at it. Skylar is not the best loser ever so it ended up begining in a wrestling match. They intched closer to the backdoors so I opened them and they fell out on the porch then off that onto the ground.

I locked them out and went to the room I shared with Janet. I found my favorite chair and book and began to read but I couldn't help thinking about the memories we shared in this room.

**Flash Back  
>It's been a week since I married my dream girl Janet. We are both in our room on the bed just relaxing for some reason. Then Janet had a vision of something happening it was her first vision. I was scared as anything when her eyes looked fuzzy. I shook her and yelled for Noah. Noah explained what happened to her and told me to get her a piece of paper to draw it out. She was an excellent artist. The scene was of the forest a human girl lieing their defenseless and someone who looked oddly like Aaron above her. As she came out of it she said "Oh no, Aaron's going to..." She didn't finish until I grabbed him and pulled him in our room. Lydia came in our room to add comfort to him. After that day he came back all gloomy and depressed and we had to move again.<br>End Of Flash Back*****

The walls are still cream colored and all the walls are lined with book shelves and chairs. The bed has a cream yellow comforterand sheets with white pillows. THen I heard a familuar laugh my angel is back. As I ran I smelled something foul so I followed it to find my idiots I call older brothers. Janet was laughing hard if she were human she would die from lack of air. As soon as Lydia and Luna saw their husbands they were already in the shower. "Hey,want to go shopping?" Luna asked happy like a kid on Christmas Day.


	2. SHOPPING

I don't own Twilight

Janet's POV  
>I came back early to see Skylar and Aaron wrestling so I let them in and was laughing until Luna said "Hey, wanna go shopping?" "Sure." Lydia and I said getting our purses. Luna is a shopaholic so we actomaticly knew that she wanted to go now.<p>

If we refused she would use the puppy dog eyes and they work with anyone. As we were about to leave Andrew asked "Hey can I come with?" "Um if you want to but you told me that you hate shopping." I said walking down the steps to the garage. "Well I'm bored and I'm not going to tell them that." He said pointing back at Aaron and Skylar.

"Okay, and Andrew you're driving Uva just be careful." I said knowing he wants to drive her. My car is a purple Volvo and uva means grape in spanish so I thought why not name it that. Andrew is already in the car before I tell him to be careful. I slowly get in the car just to annoy him. As he cranks it up I fiddle with the radio putting it on my favorite station. As we got on the road he drove one handed using his other hand to hold mine(like in Twilight with Alice and Jasper). "Okay if you're about to make out please just let me drive." Lydia said seeing our hands entwined.

With Andrew's wild driving we were there in minuets. As we walked in Andrew said "I'll meet you at the exit." and walked off. Luna and I bought two bags of jeans from Ambercrombie & Fitch. Next we went to the best shoe store in Pittsburg. I found some really cute boots and bought them while Luna bought these converse high top boots and some high heels and Lydia got a mixture of boots, flipflops and flats. Finally we went to Charmin Charlie's the best place for accesories. In all I had twelve bags, Lydia had nine and Luna had twenty one.

Andrew's POV(at the mall)  
>I hate shopping like Janet said but I finally got to drive Uva. I found some jeans and T shirts Janet would like for me that Luna would hate. My favorite hat store was havinga sale so I got about ten diffrent baseball hats just cause. Then I went to the book store and got some on the Roaring Twenties and on country music singers. I was changed in the twenties cause I was sick and I guess Noah was lonely. As we met at the exit I could barely see Janet. It amazes me how much they could buy. Most probably Luna's. She secretly stole Skylar's credit card.<p>

I helped them get the bags in the car and I tell her about the hats I bought and she listened while my sisters pretended to yawn. Janet loves when I wear hats even though she likes my hair. When we got home I ran upstairs and packed and got out my books. I sat cross legged like a kindergarder on the bed reading the books on the bed. Janet came up and stretched out on the bed trying to read over my shoulder so I put the book up and wrap my arms around her. I thought about the move but right now anything could happen and I would be happy since Janet's in my arms.


	3. Moving DAy

I don't own Twilight

Luna's POV  
>Today is moving day. I'm excited but a little worried about my thirst. All of my and Skylar's clothes are packed. Now I'm just sitting on the bed looking back at all the memories.<br>**Flash Backs  
>I was sitting on the bed looking at a magazine when Skylar walks in all depressed and his clothes are soaked with blood. "Skylar, what happened." I asked as I took his shirt off of him and put it in the <strong>****washer******. "I cheated." He yelled out falling onto his knees. I knew what that ment and we were only here for a year and I knew he had trouble with it. "So we're moving." I asked him. He nodded and I said "Thank heavens I hate it here." I was always very understanding when it came to this.  
>End of Flash Back<strong>

I ran out of memories so I walked down the hall noticing all the dents in the walls and doorways. Most were from Janet the klutziest vampire alive or dead what ever it is. We were loading our cars with our stuff. Our last hunting trip was this morning. I looked up Forks, Washington and found out that it's one of rainest places in the continental U.S. Right now we are working to get all of our books, cds, bats, and other sports equitment.

Janet's POV(from this morning)  
>The dreaded day is here moving day. "Hi, Angel." said my awesome husband Andrew. As we were cleaning I turned on the radio in a few secounds we were done so we were dancing to "Why don't we just dance."<p>

We sat and basicly talked until we had to leave. We took all four cars and paired them off. Andrew and I in my purple volvo, Luna and Skylar in the pink convertable, Lydia and Aaron in the black convertable, and Noah and Helen in a red cataliac.

Andrew's POV  
>I hate moving because of going to a new school. Everyone at our other school knew we were together and no one cared. I can get pretty jealous but Janet knows that. So all I have to do is keep my temper down and block out their thoughts. We all the directions to our new house and I get to drive grape again.<p>

While I fiddle with the keys she fiddles with the radio. We both like the same music so we can decide easily on a station. Both of us are singing to the radio but I sound like a dying cat. Even though my voice sounds like velvet I can't sing to save my life,but my wonderful wife puts up with it.

Lydia's POV  
>I let Aaron drive my car. We were the second couple their after Noah and Helen. The secound to last here was Janet and Andrew and finally Luna and Skylar. As a famly we ran nto the house and fought over rooms unil all the rooms were gone. Aaron and my room is a light yellow with two small couches and a queen size bed.<p>

In a flash all of our bags were nside and a relaxed Aaron on the bed so layed by him until I heard an "Oh my gosh." from the room next to ours it was Janet's and Andrew's room. When I ran in there I said that too. Their room is a light blue with a huge window wall thing. The bed is a little blue with cream white pillows. By the bookshelves there were little couple couches and her favorte egg chair. In a flash all the books and Cds were their.

I felt the need to go see Luna's room. It's purple with a queen bed that's lilac, with white pillows. We have two days before school starts for us and the same for Noah and his job.


	4. First encounter

I don't own Twilight

Janet's POV  
>We are gong on our first hunting trip. All of us met in the living room and ran off to hunt. Andrew and I kep up with eachother as we came upon a cliff. Followed by everyone else. "Guys, do you smell that." Skylar asked smelling the air.<p>

I sniffed the air and shook my head it smelled like a guy's locker room. "We should go back." Noah said trying not to be scared. "Noah, I don't see anything dangerous so let's go forward." I said looking ahead in my visions. "I'll go first." I said jumping down from the cliff.

Suddenly a dark silver blur jumped out at me. He sprang at me and we began fighting. While fighting I realized what he is, a werewolf the only creatures that can kill us. Then another wolf came out of no where. He did spring at us just watched everyone and everything. While fighting I silently prayed that Lydia would help us.

Sam's POV  
>I heard Paul's thoughts of a fight he was having with a vampire. He needed my help with this vamp. I ran until I smelled the sickly smell of vampires. I stopped when I heard a girl's voice say at me through their mind"Please stop we didn't know this was ya'lls land we are new to the area and were just hunting we are vegetarians meaning we only hunt animals, we will get off your land just make him stop."<p>

"Leah, is that you, and why would you side with the vamps." I thought back to this person. "I'm not Leah I'm Lydia who's in the tree above you." Sure enough she was sitting on a tree limb looking dead at me. "Paul stop they mean no harm." I thought patiently. He still didn't stop.

"Paul stop and phase behind a bush." I said using the alpha voice. He stopped and she was stopped by a guy hugging her. We ran behind a bush and phased back. "What the heck she's only two feet from on our land." I yelled at him as we walked out of the bush. "Oh gosh Janet I thought I was never going to see you again." The guy by her say while hugging her and kissing her. "Andrew I'm fine get off for a secound." She said as he was in the middle of hugging.

"What the heck was with that." She yelled right in front of Paul. "Listen pipsqueak I would make me mad or it could get ugly." He said as he grabbed her arm. "More than it already has." She said cokily smiling. The guy she was hugging came by and stood next to Paul and said "Listen no one talks that way to Janet capesh, and by the way I'm her husband Andrew." Paul looked confused as to why he said that and then he said "I can read minds and I was hearing what you were thinking about my angel of a girl Janet."

Janet's POV  
>"Oh trust me she ain't no angel." Paul mumbled after Andrew used his usual nickname for me. "Oh trust me he's no hercules." I said mimicing him. The others laughed. "I'm SAm and this is Paul and well we want you to sign a contract which states that you will stay on that side of the boundry and won't bite a human on our side and we won't tell who or what you are to the humans nor will we kill you." The older one said putting emphasis on the words kill and bite.<p>

I looked at Noah and Andrew they nodded and so did the rest but I said "Deal." and put my hand out for them to shake. The oldest one grabbed it and shook it flenching at how cold it was. I'd the same with the warmth. Instead of shaking my hand Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. Letting all his warmth hit me and smell. They left and we hunted on our side. Then we walked(at vampire speed) back home. I ran up the steps missing one tripping to the bathroom so I could take a shower.

Andrew's POV  
>Janet's in the shower so I took out my gutair and played a little.<p> 


	5. THE TREATY

I don't own Twilight

Andrew's POV  
>Janet and I were reading books at night when we heard a knock on the back door. The scent was revolting. I looked at Janet and she was sniffing her favorite kind of perfume to cover the smell up. "Janet, Andrew get in here." I swear as we opened the door the smell strengthened. Walking out we both held our breath and saw five dudes in our house. Sam, Paul,and three other guys were standing their. Sam was holding a yellowed old paper that had eight signatures on it. I burned the names in my head and said "So I'm guessing these are other vampires?" "Yep the leaches are here." Paul said annoyed.<p>

"Hey jeach." He said to Janet. "Paul, you know I would slap you,but I don't want to help make your face look any better." She said with true concern for his face. "You're just jealous." He said mad. "Of what, your wolfness." She remarked smartly. "At least I have a pulse." Paul murmured loudly. She walked up to Paul and said "You do don't you,but I could always take it away." She said darkly. I thought it was a good time to cut in so I ran over to her and dragged her back over on the other side of the room. "Why did you do that?" She whispered at me. "Cause I heard your thoughts and it didn't look good." I said as she calmed down.

Janet's POV  
>"Okay so please just sign the piece of paper." SAm said putting it on the cofee table and pulling out a pen. Noah signed it with his fancy and fast best cursive. Helen did the same so as everyone else. I wrote mine so fast Sam didn't even see it. "Nice hand writing Jan."Paul said actually being nice. Andrew growled a little but I hadn't a clue what was wrong. Andrew bent down his head a little and told me what he was thinking and boy what I would give to be able to hurt someone just by staring at them. I sat donw on the couch near Andrew while the others signed the treaty. I was getting a vision and needed to draw it out but suddenly it cut out. "What happened Jan?" Andrew asked seeing my vision black out. "It's gone the vision it's gone." I yelled scared.<p>

Andrew was there by me helping me through this when he whispered in my ear" It's the wolves they are blocking your vision wait for them to leave and it will come back." They took the treaty and explained what that ment and everything that went with it and left. I remembered something from my vision and said "Andrew, go get me your shampoo and a wash cloth and Aaron I need your hand for a secound." "Here." he said tossing me the stuff and Aaron stepped forward. "I know this seems dumb but Aaron when I squirt this in your hands rub them together." I said squirting the purple gung in his shampoo bottle. Aaron rubbed his hands together and his hands were turning purple.

Aaron's POV  
>"My hands are purple." I yelled still rubbing them together to see if it would come off. "Exactly some one was trying to dye Andrew's hair purple and as ya'll know I'm the prankster and I never prank Andrew and it wasn't anyone in our coven." Janet said putting the bottle in a bathroom.<p>

Emmett's POV  
>I pulled some strings with the wolves. When the other coven was signing the contract I snuck in one of the bathrooms and put some purple hair dye in what seemed like a guy's shampoo. Alice told me not to cause she could sence they had a physic in their coven. I did it any way and when he comes to school with purple hair it will be hilarious.<p>

Janet's POV  
>"Andrew I'd get some more shampoo if I were you and Aaron I'd wash my hands hard."I said trying not to laugh about the purple hands. He took uva and got some new shampoo. Tommorow would be our first day at Forks High. (Yay sarcatic much).<p> 


	6. 1st DAy

I don't own Twilight

Noah + Helen  
>Andrew+Janet(me)<br>Aaron+ Lydia(Anna Marie)  
>Skylar+Luna(Steph aka Zoey)<p>

Janet's POV  
>It's time to go to school.(yay) "Hi baby." Andrew said pulling a shirt above his head. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a crimson tube top with my favorite red flats. "Baby, you know we are vampires and one of us isn't the most self controled." Andrew said spinning me around. "Oh stop playing you like this outfit." I said as he brushed his hair and put on a new ball cap. THen we heard an "Ahhh." WE ran out of our room to find Noah with <strong>Purple <strong>hair. "Janet, why." He asked assuming it was me. "For the first time it wasn't me actually it wasn't anyone in this whole house." I said smartly.

Skylar's POV  
>I was putting on a shirt when Janet came in and said "I'd watch my back especially around a guy named Jasper." "Um thanks for the advice." I said thinking okay so a little human with a weird name pranks me so what. "Hey Luna you ready." I asked resuming what I was doing before. "Yeah come on." She said before dragging me to our pink convertable. I know I'm so whipped I drive a pink convertable. We met the guys in the garage and took off to school.<p>

Luna's POV  
>We were in our car when my phone played Glamorous by Fergie. It was Janet and it was a text. "First Day of school please sheild us." the text said. So I turned my sheild on and everyone else's. "Luna, why can't see your past." Skylar asked worried. "First Day of school and Janet is loosing her marbels thinking there are other vampire's here." I answered. "Loosing I think she already lost them." Skylar said making us laugh before pulling up to our family.<p>

Noah's POV  
>This is just perfect my hair is <strong>purple<strong> and I'm going to get fired on the first day cause of it. "Hello I'm Noah Collin." I said as the secretary stared at my hair and well my body. It was very tempting to say "Eyes up here." ,but then she said "Oh we've been expecting you, your office is right next to Dr. Cullen's." As I turned around to walk to my office I guessed she was still staring at my butt instead of showing me which hallway. I finally found the office and set my stuff down.

THen I got out my suit case and took all the pictures, notepads, and degrees and decorated the desk with them. I tried hiding my hair with anything I could find. I found a piece of cloth and folded it into a hat so no one could see my hair.

"Knock, Knock." A blond haired man said before coming in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen but call me Carlisle." He said lending out na hand for me to shake. "I'm but call me Noah." I said shaking his hand. Just then the cloth hat fell from my head and exposed all my purple hair. "Nice um hair." He said akwardly. "Um thanks it's a prank one of my kids pulled." I said trying to fix the hat again. At the same moment we noticed eachother's eyes.

They were as golden as honey like mine and my family's. "Intresting."I said closing the door. "How long?" He asked serious. "1672." I said grimacing at the remebrance of my changing. He looked at the pictures then back at me and asked "First changed?" I picked up the picture of Janet and showed him. He looked at it and nodded.

THen my phone went off to How to Save a Life by The Fray(everyone's ringtone is on their except for Lydia cause I can't think of one.) "Hi Janet,"I said into the phone. She told me that they all smelled other vampires and that Luna was sheilding them. Right now I could careless about that right now the real thing is how's Aaron. "Is Aaron okay?" I asked knowing she would have seen something. "He's fine." She said before hanging up.

"Do you have kids?" I asked thinking those could be his. He nodded but we were cut off by his phone to Doctor Doctor by Robert Palmer. He spoke a little bit and hung up. "Well the "kids" know eachother." He said laughing.


End file.
